you belong to me
by Kindred01
Summary: Hannibal waited long enough for Will's mind to brake. Vampire Hannibal.
1. Chapter 1

Hannibal spent a lot of his life alone, he didn't mine being a lone but after a while it starts getting boring. His mind started to change when he met Will, sweet half insane Will; this is when he started revisiting his selfish lifestyle especially when Will and he save Abigail Hobbs. The first part of his plan was easy since Abigail was already half turned thanks to her madman father. The poor girl need a stronger father figure in her life and that was so easy to slip into the role; he adopted her and made her a full blood vampire was a quick and simple change.

The next part to his plan was William; he was harder to get into his head for some reason the man had a perfect blocking system to vampire mind games; he had to break down Will's tower and start seeping in his control into his mind. He had to thank that fool Jack for letting this beautiful mind into his life, the man had no idea what he was about to lose no idea how close he was to braking Will, he was so close. He smiled to himself as he put the phone down on Alana, poor woman was worried to death about Will he had gone missing from a crime scene a little over an hour ago after Jack had forced Will to pull an all night for the third time that week. Hannibal looked towards the door that open to see Will standing there trembling "I will let you know when I see him, just try to stay calm I will have a word with Jack this can't go on." He said wondering if he should turn Alana as well, he notice Will see to be out of it as he put the phone down to look at the man.

Will looked around the room his skin was deathly pale, sweat covered his skin "Will." Hannibal called to him softly as he walks over and touched his forehead "Will do you know where you are?" blue eyes looked around the room like he was unsure where he was, he looked towards Hannibal who still hand on his forehead

"No." He whispered…I have you now… Hannibal thought as he brought him closer to the chair

"Sit Will let me get you a drink." He tells him "How about some red wine." He said, Will just nodded numbly as he looked down at the floor. His skin felt like needles were jabbing every inch of his feved skin, his hair was damp and sticking to his head.

Hannibal smiled at the mess the man is in as he hands Will a glass of wine, what he thought was wine, he took the glass with both shaking hands "I don't think I can work for Jack." He said, the ash blonde leaned forward and looked at Will

"Really? Well then how about you take some time away, relax rebuilt your mind. You never know you might come back a changed man." He told him, Will smiled weakly at him "Now drink up this type of wine doesn't need to breath." Hannibal said to him. Will nodded and took a mouthful of the rich looking wine and swallowed and let out a sigh

"It's had a very coppery taste to it." Will said

"Ummm take another drink my dear Will." He said with a soft smile, the profiler took another mouthful before his brain told him that the reason why it tasted like he was sucking on copper pennies was because he's drinking blood.

His eyes widen as he pulls the cup away from his lips and chokes out the blood spraying across the greyish blue floor, looked up at Hannibal who has a smug smile on his face. He stood up dropping his glass to the floor letting it smash into pieces as blood dripped down his chin and coved his lips, the doctor rather liked the look of blood dripping from Will's lips "This is blood?" Will said as he tried to wipe his chin.

A chuckle left Hannibal lips as he grabbed Will by his shirt and pushes him against the ladder of his offices and he grinned at him, Will tried to struggle against him "Oh William you have no idea do you." He whispered, the young FBI man's breath came out in heavy puffs as he pushed his knee between his legs

"St...Stop!" He cried out, chuckling again Hannibal kissed him lapping up the blood on his chin as he moved his mouth up to Will's ear and whispered

"Can you feel it start to work Will, the blood will make you feel so good." He whispers as he grabs Will's wrists and pinned then above his head and using the profiler's own handcuffs he kept him tied up

"Wh…what …Hannibal?" The curly hair man struggled to free himself from his own handcuffs

"Shhh don't fight this it will only prolong the inevitable." The dirty blonde say

"Y…Your going to kill me?"

"No… not in so many words." He smiled as he started to unbutton Will's jean

"St…Stop Han…nibal." He couldn't get his words out as the blood he drunk worked itself into his own blood stream, his mind become hazy and he found it hard to breath evenly as he felt Hannibal pulls his jeans off and then his underwear.

He pulled his shirt up and over his head and looked at the partly naked man, he licked his lips as he ran his hands over Will's chest, leaving deep scratches down his chest and over his stomach , Will let out a pained cry as it felt like he was dragging knifes down his skin. Hannibal moved away and licked his fingers and hummed at the tasted of Will's blood he set to work taking his own clothes off, he didn't want to get them dirty as he needs to wear them for the rest of the day, you know seeing clients most likely dealing with Jack. He placed his clothes on the chair and them moved back to Will, who was whimpering and rolling his head side to side, he pulled his legs wider his own body was reacting to the smell the profiler's blood and fear "Hannibal." Will whimpered

"Shhh my beautiful Will this is your fate from the very moment Jack brought me to you." He told him as he brought Will's legs up to his waist and not so gently slipped himself into Will's waiting body.

The curly hair man let out a cry of pain as the man no monster started thrusting into him, Will arched up pushing his bottom down letting Hannibal move deeper into him, the doctor grinned delighted as he thrust into him faster, Will moaned Hannibal's name as he felt the Doctor push into him, he could feel the cock side deep inside of him hitting his sweet spot dead on making Will let out a moan mixed with cry, the sound seem to spur Hannibal to move faster almost in humanly faster that it was getting painful for Will but he found himself moaning "Brake for me Will, brake and I will fix you." He said as he pushed into him more going faster and deeper into him getting the man to cry out "I will knit you back together I will make you better than you are." He growled as he pushed faster.

He was glad for sound proof walls as he made the man scream, for too long he's been waiting for this moment this poor man's mind brake completely and by the time he is done with him he will have made him better than he ever was. Hannibal pushed his lips against Will's parted lips he kissed him pushing his tongue inside the man's mouth tasting the blood on his tongue, he moved his mouth way from that beautiful mouth and latched onto Will's shoulder and mouth at his skin letting his fangs run along his shoulder before he moved to his neck and felt his plush beating like there was no tomorrow and in some sense there wouldn't really be a tomorrow for Will as a human. A growled against the sweaty skin and sunk his Fang's into his neck, the curly hair man threw his head back and screamed as he came between him and Hannibal's stomach as he vampire cum inside of Will. Pulling his mouth away from Will's neck and bites his own wrist and forced the blood down the profiler's mouth, Will shook his head and tried to stop the blood going down his throat, the blood poured down his throat and hit his stomach hard to think to breath and soon he felt his eye lids drop.

...

The door clicked open as the vampire walked in carrying Will in his arm "Abigail I'm home." Hannibal called as he walked deeper into the house. The soft sound of feet padding across the hall as she come out of the living room, she smiles when she see Hannibal walk in with Will in his arms, the dark hair girl makes a sound giggling happily as she bounded over them

"You turned him?" she asked going over to inspect him, she can see the bite on his neck with the trail of blood, he pale skin and the dark rings around his eyes to show his lack of sleep

"Of course, now be careful he is a newborn and he is already unstable it will take a while for his mind and body settle." He tells her as he carries Will up the stairs; Abigail follows him up the stars so she could open to the newborns room

"He smells of sex." She said screwing up her nose as she opens the door or him, Hannibal wonder briefly how would she know about the smell of sex, but then he remembered Abigail is a teenage girl and she does like to wonder out and about. The ash blonde doctor smiled as he walked passed her placing the man in his arms on the bed, he took his shoe and socks off and handed them to Abigail, he already had Will's phone in his pocket and gun,

"I had a moment of weakness." He tells her with a smile

"Really?" She smirked at him as he took the belt of his jeans "Sooo does this make Will my mum as you are dad after all?" The Doctor looked at the teenage vampire and chuckled as make sure that Will couldn't get out the room

"Of course Abigail tho I am unsure if he will like being called mum." But the idea did appeal greatly to him if Will settled to the idea.

Hours later Will woke up with a nightmare, he bolted up right and looked around the room, before he fell back down on the bed and looked up at the roof he tried to remember what happen but all he could remember was blood and Hannibal everything else was a blank. He sat back up and looked around the room, it was dimly lit and he could make out what was in the room, it was simple looking room like something you would find in a B and B.

Turned his head to see a glass on the bedside table, He looked at it suddenly feeling his throat was raw and sore, it was like his throat tighten, he reached out and picked the glass and looked into it but he couldn't see the colour but the smell was wonderful, he put the glass to his lip and started drunk the thick liquid it held, he couldn't believe the thrust he had it was the most wonderful taste in the world to him it felt like he hasn't drunk in weeks, he pulled the glass back and looked at the empty glass and whimpered at the lost.

The door's lock clicked, the door open just as Will threw the glass Hannibal moved his head and let the glass hit the wall, Hannibal smirked and walked in was wake he also notice that there was blood in the corner of the newly turned Will's lips, Hannibal walked in and stood there "Good evening Will how are you feeling?" he asked

"Pissed off!" He growled at him "Aaaand thirsty." He answers, the older vampire chuckles at him

"I guessed as much, if you… behave you can leave this room and you can join me and Abigail for…"

"Abigail's here?" He snapped up looking at him

"Well of course she my daughter isn't she? And she would like you to join us for dinner?" He asked Will nodded listening carefully to him and frowned himself

"I feel odd." He said a moment later

"How so?" Hannibal asked, he is always interested to lean how others felt when turned, him being born this away he could never know what it was like to lose a heart beat

"I don't feel attached to my skin, it's…it's like I am not me anymore but I am me at the same time?" he said with a slight frown, Hannibal nodded and held his hand out for him

"It is normal for what you went thought my dear Will, do not worry yourself just come and enjoy a meal with family."

...

Will walked into the dining room without any shoe on, he stops and see Abigail, she is sitting waiting for them her back was straight and her hands in her lap, she turns her head and looked at Will; she gave him smiled softly at him her eyes burning the same colour as Hannibal's "Good evening Will." She said softly to him as if not scare him,

"Good evening." He said back as he sat down, Hannibal walked in carrying a try of 'meat' he set it down and smiled at the two as he started carving what looked like beef, Will watched as the sharp knife sliced though the beef like it was butter "I don't understand what is happing?" Will asked

"Just eat Will it will be okay." Abigail tells him as he handed her plate to Hannibal "Father will look after us." She tells him

"F...Father?" Will choked as he looked at Hannibal

"Well I am father to her, to you I'm husband." Hannibal said with a smile as kisses the top of his head as he placed a plate in front of him.

It wasn't long before the noise coming from the movement of clothes and cutlery was hurting Will's ears they were so loud it was like he had his head next to them. Hannibal looked at Will and notices his trouble, he stood up and walked over to the newly turned vampire and knelt by him "Will look at me." He said softly, pale blue eyes turned to the red eye vampire and he looked at the man

"It hurt's my head it hurts." Hannibal took his hands into his own

"Shhhh, you need to tune out you the noises." The older man said as he tried to sooth the vampire,

"I...I can't!" he cried

"Listen to my voice; just listen to my voice Will." Will looked at him and tried to focus on Hannibal's softly spoken words, Will felt his breathing settle as sat there "That it's good boy." He smiled as he grabbed Will's arms.

Later that night Hannibal took Will off to bed, while Abigail stayed up watching TV about Will going missing. Hannibal took Will to his own bed room the profiler sat down on the bed, Will burning his head into his hands and felt himself started to cry "Why." Will asked as Hannibal turned to the closet and started to pull out clothes that he had brought for Will, holding the clothe in his hand he looked at him

"Why what Will?" he asked, he knew the question but he still wants to hear it

"Why did you do this to me?" The curly hair man yelled his eyes turning read, Hannibal looked at him as he walked over t him with some night clothes

"Because you belong to me." He tells him "And I am just making sure you know this." Will frowned "Don't worry when your settled in your new skin I will tell people I found you on my door step daze and confused and not realising you been missing for a month or months." He tells him

"Why!" Will raise his voice again

"Because I've been grooming you since Jack asked me to watch you." Will's face froze as he looked at the man in front of him…Grooming… his widen as he looked up at Hannibal

"Grooming me." He said with a shaky voice, Hannibal smiled as he looked at Will

"Of course, I made you this I have broken you mind Will, it is best to turn a person when their mind his broken." He said as he laid a cool hand on his face, Will felt himself nuzzle the hand "Will you were made for this." Hannibal tells him as h leans down and kissed him on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Will woke up the next day to the sun in his eyes; it took a few moments before he winced flinching away from the sun light "Morning." Came the voice, Will looked up at Hannibal and saw the man was already putting his shirt and tie on

"W...What? Hannibal?" Will croaked

"The sun light won't harm you as long as you keep feeding." The man said, Will frowned at Hannibal "You should shower and put some clothes on, I will get breakfast ready

"I'm not hungry." Will lied; Hannibal leaned down and stoked his cheek watching the way Will half flinched at his touch

"Oh William why do you lie to me." He whispered as he kissed him on the lips. Will was frozen to the spot with the sudden feel of arousal hitting made him feel confused…I hate him right?… Will thought to himself as he felt the vampire's mouth move down his neck to his throat over where there was not long ago a pulse, pulling away Hannibal looked down at the fluster man "Have a shower Will Abigail is waiting to see you."

After breakfast Hannibal put will into the room he woke up in the first time around, a metal change was put around his ankle, Hannibal stood there with a smile "Now there is plenty of books for you and pen and paper if you feel the need to write something, there is a bathroom thought that door if you need it, the door will be locked Abigail is home for the day she will bring you your food." He said as he closed and locked the door behind him.

Will blinked at how trapped he now felt, he was locked away from the world under the thump of Hannibal who is a vampire, Will didn't know what to do, he could try and escape but even if he could get the chain off his ankle he would never get the door or window open on his own. He could try and get Abigail to help him? …No no she won't Hannibal has got under her skin… He thought as he got off the bed and went to the book shelve and picked a book off the shelve and then sat back on the bed…Might as well as I am stuck here…He thought as he looked at the front cover 'Vampirism and the effects on schizophrenics' "Son of a bitch!"

By dinner time Abigail came up and opens the door to find Will scratching his arm and pulling at his hair "Will?" She whispered softly figuring his hear was over sensitive, he snapped his head to look at her and blinked "I have your lunch, Father made it for you." She said as she placed the plate on the table by the door "All so there is a drink for you." She smiled at him as he half ran to the table and grabbed the glass and looked down at the blood in the glass and then downed it on one, until it was just a coating around the inside of the glass. Abigail watched him as he picked up the bread on the plate and pushed it inside the glass and coated the white fluffy bread with thick ruby red blood before putting it to his lips and started eating it.

When Hannibal came home he was greeted with Abigail smiling at him "How was it today?" She asked him as he closed the door

"Oh it's been interesting, poor Alana is beside herself with worry about Will, I almost told her." He said, Abigail looked at him and felt bad for Alana she was nice to her and she didn't want to hurt her

"Are you going to tell her?" He asked

"Not until Will is ready." He said smiling as he cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead "How is Will?" He asked

"He's not too bad, he had a bad moment at lunch but he is okay now." She smiled at him as started to walk up the stairs

"Did he eat all his food?"

"Yes Father he did."


End file.
